Siempre me toca la parte mas difícil
by ReyMayo
Summary: BUENO SOLO QUIERO ADVERTIR QUE ESTE ES POEMA ORIGINAL, NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON INUYASHA ... ES SOLO QUE NO PODÍA PUBLICARLO COMO ORIGINAL PORQUE NO ME SALE LA OPCIÓN... LO SIENTO X)


Siempre me toca la parte más difícil. Cuando de mi te vas, con un nuevo amor, mi corazón se parte en millones de pedazos mi alma vacía llora cada noche para dormir, mis sueño, los cuales deberían ser alivia al dolor en momentos como eso, no son mas que un recordatorio inconsciente de tu ausencia y mis pensamientos, mis pensamientos son tortuoso e hirientes.

Siempre me toca la parte más difícil. Cuando de mi te as ido, y el tiempo pasa, comienzo a asegurar que de ti no sabré mas, y que las memorias que de mi tienes el olvido se las llevara como ofrendas a las profundidades del mar. Mis días monótonos y aburridos sin tu calor. Comienzo a creer entonces que vivir con el dolor de tu desamor será la condena que de por vida debo pagar, la sentencia dictada por los grandes hacedores del mundo en su plenitud. Fui osada al creer que podría salir victoriosa de tus garras venenosas.

Siempre me toca la parte más difícil. Cuando pasa y pasa el tiempo, los días, luego las semanas y por consiguiente los meses, de pronto me veo un poco mas repuesta, una sonrisa mas sincera y natural se dibuja sin permiso en mis labios, había decidió guardarle luto a mi amor por siempre. Los colores son un poco más brillantes y la brisa rosa mis mejillas rojas. Puedo ver en alguien más algo especial, entonces mi corazón palpita nuevamente, mi cuerpo tiembla nervioso, podría ser que el amor toca a la puerta de mi corazón nuevamente. Decido por alguna razón continuar, si la vida presenta una nueva oportunidad, ¿Qué caso tiene vivir del acervo pasado?

Siempre me toca la parte más difícil. Cuando por fin y luego de tanto llanto consigo demostrarle al mundo las ganas de vivir y de ser feliz que tengo. Cuando por fin y luego de tantos fracasos puedo levantar muy en alto la frente, vuelves a aparecer, como fantasma, mi piel se eriza, mi respiración se vuelve irregular, mis manos tiemblan, mi corazón se agita. Reviven en mí todas esas sensaciones que creía olvidadas, el amor pasado vuelve a formar parte de mi presente desterrando al nuevo inquilino de mi corazón. Vuelves tú y nuevamente estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida y aun las que no tendré nunca por ti, doy todo nuevamente y tu, ¿tu que das?

Siempre me toca la parte más difícil. Cuando regresas, nunca lo haces solo, vuelves con las heridas aun sangrantes y un dolor que siento muy mio. Regresas con la desconfianza del sufrimiento que te causo su traición. Y es entonces cuando debo dejar aun lado mis ganas de ser amada, consentida y mimada, es entonces cuando yo debo cuidarte, amarte y llenaste de cariño, curar tus heridas y no permitir que queden cicatrices visibles. Te cuido con amor y mucha dedicación, como si se tratase de un bebe pequeñito e indefenso. Te presto mis alas, solo hasta que las tuyas estén reparadas, luego emprenderemos el vuelo juntos, lo que irónicamente sé muy en el fondo que tal vez no pase, pero mi fe es dura de derribar y luchare por ti y tu felicidad hasta el final.

Siempre me toca la parte más difícil. Cuando eres tú nuevamente y no te queda mas que tan solo el recuerdo de aquel amor, entonces somos felices juntos, entre ilusiones y encuentros pasionales encuentro en mi cuerpo y en mi ser la dicha de ser mujer. Soy feliz y así fue como siempre lo imagine junto a ti. Le doy gracias al creador por ponerte nuevamente en mi camino y sin importar las desdichas, esta vez quiero que sea diferente, dejare el pasado atrás, no cometeré los errores ya cometidos y bien conocidos. Tomo tu mano y me dejo guiar por tu melodiosa vos y tus embrujantes besos.

Siempre me toca la parte más difícil. Cuando creo que por fin e alcanzado la plenitud de la vida, tu comportamiento se vuelve extraño, ya de repente no eres el mismo, y yo se muy bien lo que pasa, se ya de ante mano que es lo que se avecina, lo e vivido en reiteradas ocasiones. Te vueles a ir de mí, y vuelvo a caer en el mismo abismo.

Es por eso que siempre me toca la parte mas difícil, porque luego de sanar tus heridas, te vas, dejándome mal herida a mi, y luego de auto sanarme con mucho esfuerzo, y de creerme viva nuevamente, vuelves y no puedo evitar aceptarte, no puedo evitar amarte, no puedo decirle no a tu vida, vida mía.

Siempre me toca la parte mas difícil, por que tenerte y perderte, porque necesitarte y extrañarte, por que amarte y que me duelas tanto, es siempre lo mas difícil. Verte volver herido y adolorido es el sufrimiento mas grande que nunca antes podre experimentar.


End file.
